


Peace in Our Time: Johnny and Angelica's Scorching Lovemaking

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set in MarvelMaster616 and I's universe Peace in Our Time: Johnny Storm treats Angelica Jones to a Valentine's Day she'll remember.
Relationships: Angelica Jones/Johnny Storm, Human Torch/Firestar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: Johnny and Angelica's Scorching Lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl back with another sexy Peace in Our Time cutscene! This is another one for Valentine's Day, as I'll be posting Valentine's specials through the course of this month. This one is for our favorite fiery couple, Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones. 
> 
> As usual, I warn that this contains graphic sexual content, and I wouldn't advise reading if you aren't of age or maturity to view such material. 
> 
> ‘This here means inner thoughts.’ 
> 
> I also don't own any characters. They're property of Marvel and Disney. 
> 
> Be sure to review! And be sure to check out MarvelMaster and I's new series Rewrite the Stars!
> 
> Excelsior!

**Peace in Our Time: Johnny and Angelica’s Scorching Lovemaking**

**Baxter Building**

‘Thank God Reed, Sue, and Ben are out of this house. I do _not_ need them walking in on me and Angelica. That’s _especially_ since we barely get time alone.’

These thoughts ran through Johnny Storm’s mind as he rushed around the apartment, making sure all last-minute preparations were done. He wanted to make sure that his and Angelica’s Valentine’s Day was perfect. With Reed and Sue away on a weekend trip to Napa, and Ben spending the night with his fiancé, Debby, Johnny had a chance at being alone with his girlfriend.

While many students at Marsden Regional High thought of him as a womanizer, none of them realized how serious his relationship with Angelica was. It was getting to a point where he was considering asking her to marry him one day. He was that certain, given how compatible they were. So, while students came up with rumors about him banging cheerleaders on the weekends, Johnny spent his weekends being intimately close with Angelica . . . in more ways than one. His classmates could think whatever they wanted. But he knew in his heart that Angelica was his girl, and he would never allow any other girl to come between them.

He raced towards a mirror in his bedroom, straightening his dress shirt for the fifth time that night. He knew that Angelica wouldn’t take long getting there. Given her powers to control flame and fly, she could be at the Baxter Building under a minute.

Sighing, he smoothed his hair back and went back into the kitchen area, which he had set up for the occasion. In the center of the table sat a huge bouquet of red roses, and in his bedroom sat a gigantic pink teddy bear about the size of Angelica. Additionally, chocolate-covered strawberries from Sherrie’s Berries rested by the flowers. In a packed away box from the lingerie brand, Adore Me, there was a matching set of a red, lace bra, matching thong panties, and a little nightie. That was pivotal, as Angelica would be spending the night.

And whenever they had sleepovers, things got heated, to say the least. And it wasn’t just because of Angelica’s pyrokinetic powers, either.

“And everyone at school doesn’t think of me as romantic,” he muttered, opening the oven to check on his and Angelica’s food, which he made sure to keep warm. He’d ordered in from Angelica’s favorite steakhouse, which he took her to for special occasions. But this year, he wanted it to be far more elaborate. He wanted this to be special.

Sighing, he nervously played with the buttons on his shirt, which he stole out of Reed’s closet. Not that Reed would care. He also “borrowed” some of Ben’s cologne. He even went out of his way to use some Old Spice Menthol, which he knew Angelica always appreciated. He would make sure that Reed’s shirt got thrown in the washing machine before Reed and Sue returned from their weekend getaway of wine tasting in wine country.

But before he could move to check on the food in the oven once more, he heard a soft knock at the door.

Grinning, he walked towards the door and opened it slowly, only to see his girlfriend in the threshold. His grin widened as he took in her outfit, which consisted of a knee-length pink dress, a pair of flats, and a denim jacket. Knowing Angelica, she’d used her powers to keep herself warm coming here.

 _“There’s no need for a winter coat when you can control fire,”_ she’d once told him.

Angelica clutched a box of chocolate truffles, which only could have come from the Sugar Factory. And as Johnny took in the sight of her, he smelled the distinct scent of perfume she wore.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Angelica said, smiling.

Johnny grinned a little wider, extending his hand towards her. “It just got happier,” he quipped, leading her inside the apartment only for Angelica’s eyes to grow wide in shock. Upon her sights falling on the roses, the chocolate-covered strawberries, and the wrapped box of lingerie, she let out a loud scream of delight as she practically shoved the box of chocolates in Johnny’s hands.

“Oh, my God!” she gasped. “Johnny, you shouldn’t have . . .!”

“I _wanted_ to,” he told her intently. “That’s what you do for the girl that you love.”

Angelica turned to face him, grinning widely as her eyes stung with tears. She made it a point to throw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug as she pressed a passionate kiss against his lips.

Johnny sunk into the kiss, running his hand through her long, strawberry-blonde hair as he kissed her back just as passionately. He managed to break free from it briefly enough to breathe some words against her lips.

“Don’t spoil your appetite. We still have to eat dinner,” he told her quietly.

Angelica purred at his words. “Oh, I intend to wait,” she whispered. “The only dessert I want tonight is _you._ ”

“That goes for both of us,” laughed Johnny, brushing his thumb over her lips gently before leading her towards the kitchen table. He made sure to hold her hand the whole way to the table, before pulling the chair out for her and helping her sit down. Once ensured Angelica was seated, he opened the oven and pulled out their plates of food. Angelica’s consisted of spinach ravioli alfredo and Johnny’s consisted of a six-ounce filet and mashed potatoes.

Together, the two teenagers ate their dinner, being sure to savor the moment as they looked at one another lovingly. However, they couldn’t resist discussing the gossip that went around school in regards to their relationship.

“So, did you hear what Duncan said about us today?” asked Johnny.

“What?” Angelica asked, her eyebrows going up in curiosity.

“He claims that Bobby and I spend so much time around each other, that we’re sneaking off to jerk each other off afterhours,” Johnny said, snickering.

Angelica rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to blast him for that?”

“No. I’d rather exercise what Sue claims I should work on. Being the bigger person,” Johnny said, sighing.

“Well, it’s funny you should mention that. I overheard Taryn gossiping of how you’d been having the cheerleaders suck you off,” Angelica said.

“Did you blast her for that?” asked Johnny.

“She’s not worth my time,” Angelica said. “She and Duncan need to come up with better stories. Because I know you’re not leaving me any time soon.”

“But I do secretly enjoy it when they spread rumors about us,” said Johnny.

“Why’s that?” Angelica took a bite of her ravioli as she said this.

“I get to have you in every way a guy could only dream of. While they’re coming up with crazy bullshit about us, we’re sitting up here on the weekends making love,” Johnny said with a laugh.

Angelica laughed right along with him. The rumors that went around school about Johnny were so ridiculous, they had to laugh. Especially since Duncan and Taryn came up with the most outlandish thoughts. Nonetheless, she also knew that these rumors hurt Johnny more than he let on. She was the only one he voiced his insecurities to in regards to what others thought of him. He pretended he didn’t care what others thought. But Angelica also knew that he had a sensitive side to him, and it was the side of him that she liked the most.

“Well, I’m glad that you chose me,” she said, reaching over and grabbing his hand in hers tightly. She gave it a loving squeeze before leaning over and kissing him. “Besides, I would never believe those rumors. If you were cheating on me, I’d be the first to know. You’d do a shitty job at it considering each time we finish making love, you smell like my perfume.”

Johnny managed a slightly sad smile in her direction. Angelica knew that every once in a while, those rumors got to him. Johnny tended to hide his insecurities behind joking around. If there was one thing Johnny and Bobby had in common, it was their habit of lightening the mood when things got heavy.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me. I know the truth,” she said intently, squeezing his hand again before returning to her meal.

Watching his girlfriend eat, Johnny’s thoughts drifted to her. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such an amazing girl.

‘She’s a far better person than I am,’ he thought as he bit into his steak. ‘She’s so selfless. She’s the type that would be a superhero, and not for the fame that it would bring her. I wish I could be more like her. I’m sick of being known at school as a glory hound who will bang the first cheerleader in sight. If only they knew how serious I am about my relationship with Ange. But I secretly like it this way. At least this way, we can just be ourselves, and not worry about being Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones, the stars of the Marsden Regional track and field team. We can just be a couple.’

Angelica could feel Johnny’s eyes on hers as she continued eating her pasta. She made it a point to lean in and kiss him gently, smoothing her hand over his face.

“Don’t worry about it,” she whispered, as if she read his mind. “I know where your heart is. I just wish our classmates can see that. Sometimes, people are so blind, they can’t see what’s right in front of them.”

“At least we’ve got two more years of high school left,” Johnny mumbled, biting into his steak once more. “Maybe, we’ll be able to prove them wrong once we graduate from college and make something of ourselves.”

“You _will_ make something of yourself,” she whispered reassuringly. “You don’t have to know what you want to do just yet. Just give it time.”

“I know,” he whispered. “I just worry about us . . . the future that we could possibly have. I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want to be someone your dad will be proud to have as a son-in-law.”

“Aren’t you thinking too far ahead?” Angelica inquired.

“Maybe I am,” Johnny said. “But that’s because everyone around us is moving so quickly in life. And I can’t seem to keep up.”

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to everyone else. Especially if that someone else is someone like Flash Thompson or Duncan Matthews,” Angelica pointed out. “They barely work for anything; they have their fathers bribe the school district to allow their kids on the football team, even if they’re failing. And that’s hardly fair, since I know you put in the work and how hard you struggle just to earn a C or a B. I know you’ll never be a straight-A student like Pete, but I _do_ see you try. Duncan and Flash don’t bother to try at all.”

Johnny managed a smile in her direction. “Thank you. You just reminded me why I love you so much.”

Angelica smiled right back, squeezing harder on his hand. “Do not worry about anything yet,” she whispered. “We’ll think about college in our junior year next year.”

Johnny nodded, leaning in and kissing her softly. “I’ll take your advice,” he whispered, turning back to his dinner. He managed to finish off the last of his steak and potatoes while Angelica bit into her last ravioli. And as soon as they finished their meal, Angelica eyed the box of lingerie that sat on one of the chairs. She cast Johnny a seductive glance, a spark of fire in her eyes as she got up slowly.

“Why don’t you go and sit down on the couch?” she asked, her voice coming out like a purr. “I’ll go get changed into something a little more _appropriate_ for tonight.”

Johnny grinned at her. “Oh, I can’t wait to see,” he teased, rising from his seat and moving to sit on the couch, as Angelica requested. And as Johnny sat down, Angelica took the box of lingerie into his bedroom so she could get changed into the sexy little nightie. Upon entering and seeing the giants stuffed bear on the bed, she grinned and walked over to it, grabbing it.

‘He really does spoil me rotten. Now, it’s time I spoil him,’ she thought, gently touching the bear’s soft fur before slowly stripping off her dress. She slid it down her shoulders to reveal the white bra she wore underneath. She stepped out of her shoes and slid her matching black panties down her legs before unclipping the bra. Then, she turned to the lingerie box and opened it, only to see a red, lace, unlined bra, a matching thong, and a little babydoll piece that had two black hearts on the boobs.

She grinned at the sight of it. Johnny had slept with her enough to know her taste in lingerie. The fact that he paid attention to that was one of the many things she loved about him.

‘He’s got one dirty mind,’ she thought, sliding on the panties before putting on the bra. ‘But he knows me so well. Now, he’s going to get a little treat.’

Reaching for the babydoll nightie, she slowly, sensually slipped it on. Once decent, she slowly stepped out of the room and walked into the living room, where Johnny had already made sure to close the balcony windows to ensure their privacy.

“Now, it’s time for your gift,” she purred, walking towards her boyfriend slowly.

Johnny grinned at the sight of her, especially as Angelica flicked her fingers towards the fireplace, warming the atmosphere. The fire roared as she strolled over to him, moving to sit in his lap as her fingers ran through his hair. She set the tone, which wasn’t something she often did. Johnny was always the one to set the tone whenever they had sex. Except now, she wanted this moment to be even more special. It was Valentine’s Day, and Johnny deserved the very best.

Leaning in, she pressed a slow, sensual kiss against Johnny’s lips. And as she kissed him, Johnny’s hands roamed freely and felt up her womanly form. His hands went to her waist, slowly maneuvering their bodies so he straddled her on the couch, and Angelica was leaning back. He slipped her his tongue gently, evoking a quiet moan of pleasure from his girlfriend who responded favorably. His fingers brushing against her skin underneath the nightie sent her into a world of bliss, shivering in delight.

Johnny briefly broke away from the kiss, staring directly into her eyes. Pressed in between her legs, he could already feel Angelica’s womanhood growing hot.

“Angie,” he whispered. “I want this to be special.”

“But what we have is already special,” she countered.

“Yeah, I know.” Johnny nodded. “But it needs to be more than that. You deserve that. So, what should we call this?”

“Making love?” Angelica asked, reaching a hand up to cradle his face.

“As corny as that sounds, yeah. It sounds fitting,” Johnny said.

Angelica nodded. “I feel so lucky to be your girlfriend. But I want to be even more than that. I want to be your lover.”

“You made that clear, many times. You aren’t looking for a fuck-buddy. You’re looking for someone you can share this with, genuinely,” Johnny told her, nodding. “And I will be that for you, forever. I promise that. I won’t be anything less than faithful, Angie. I love you.”

Angelica nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she heard that. “I love you . . . oh I love you so much!”

“Then let’s make love, my little Firestar,” teased Johnny.

Angelica grinned a little wider, remembering Johnny’s nickname for her. Only when they were in private, he called her that. It was a term of endearment that no one at school knew about. It was a fitting nickname in many ways. Given they were both hotheaded, it was no mystery why they were attracted to one another.

With that said, Johnny pressed a slow, passionate kiss against her lips, his hands never leaving her waist as he felt her up underneath the nightie. With Angelica pressed underneath him, he was able to get her to her maximum arousal. He knew how much Angelica loved it when he was on top. She loved feeling him holding her protectively, embracing her in every conceivable way. As his fingers brushed against her cold skin, she shivered voluntarily again as their tongues swirled together in a heated French kiss.

And Johnny made sure to be thorough with the gentle touching and caressing. He reached his hands underneath her panties to give her butt a nice squeeze. Angelica responded favorably, lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist and pull him even closer to her. Johnny made it a point to pull away from the kiss so he could begin kissing her jaw and her neck, knowing just what to do.

His lips trailed down her jawline, his tongue flicking at her flesh as he kissed her along her neck. Angelica moaned out loud, gasping in delight as her powers flared briefly. Little flames flickered off her hair and around her vaginal area, warming her over.

“Wow . . . you’re already hot,” he commented in between kisses.

“You have that effect on me,” murmured Angelica.

Johnny grinned, continuing to kiss her down her neck. He trailed his lips along her skin, kissing at her shoulders before grabbing the straps of the nightie as they sat up together. He slowly, sensually slid it down Angelica’s womanly body. She wiggled her hips to help him get it off, leaving her in the bra and panties. From where, Angelica took control. She grabbed Johnny’s shoulders and pushed him back against the sofa, grinning sexily at him as she unbuttoned his pants.

Johnny, sensing what she was about to do, leaned back on his arms as Angelica pulled his pants and boxers down. She slid them off slowly, too, being sure to savor every moment of it. Upon getting sight of his dick, she let out a quiet purr as she watched Johnny raised his hips up, giving her more room.

“Do what you need to do, my little hothead,” he whispered.

Angelica responded by gently grasping his manhood in her hands. She gave it a soft squeeze before flicking her tongue against the sensitive organ. Johnny gasped favorably, closing his eyes as Angelica licked and kissed along his shaft gently, before pushing her hair behind her ears and taking the entirety of his cock into her mouth.

Her lips and togue worked up and down his dick. She made sure to suckle it slowly, wanting to make sure that Johnny got the most out of this. Her lips and tongue worked elegantly along his shaft, gently sucking it as she squeezed it in her hands. Giving his dick one last slurp, she reached behind her back and undid her bra, allowing her breasts to fall free. Pulling her lips away from his manhood, she made it a point to place his cock in between her breasts, working it up and down her tits as she mashed her fleshy mounds together.

“Ohhhh fuck!” gasped Johnny.

“How do you like it? The feeling of nice, natural tits around your dick?” Angelica asked dirtily.

“Ohhh yeah! I love it!” groaned Johnny. “Oh, Angie! You know my body so well! You’re so good to me!”

“That’s what you do for the person you love,” Angelica whispered in an impassioned tone, purring sensually as she worked Johnny’s dick up and down her breasts. Once ensured Johnny was at his maximum arousal, she pulled away and leaned back on the couch, giving Johnny some room to eat her out.

Johnny gasped, reaching over and grabbing Angelica around her waist. Gently, he placed her on the carpeted floor near the fireplace, which roared with flames. He grabbed the waistband of her thong and slid it down her elegant legs, before pushing her thighs apart. His face got in between her legs as he used his fingers to part the folds of her vagina. His fingers gently probed her inner folds before his thumb rubbed against her clit in just the way she liked. Then, his tongue flicked the interior of her pussy, causing Angelica to shiver erotically.

Her gasps and moans filled the air as Johnny’s tongue thoroughly moistened the folds of her pussy. His tongue swirled around the inner walls of her vagina as he rubbed her clit with gentle hands. Angelica gasped again, feeling her pussy becoming overwhelmingly wet with intensifying arousal. It got to a point where she grasped her breasts in her hands, squeezing them as traces of her juices trickled down her inner thighs.

With one last flick of his tongue, Johnny maneuvered upward and straddled over her. He laced his hands with hers as he leaned down, giving her a soft kiss to the lips. And as he kissed her, he gently guided his erect penis into her hot, wet vagina. Upon feeling the smooth penetration, Angelica let out a euphoric gasp in the back of her throat as her eyes closed blissfully.

Once ensured he was all the way inside the depths of her pussy, Johnny began to pump his member steadily. On the floor near the fire, it was fitting on many levels, especially as Angelica’s hair licked with flames . . . a sign of her getting very heated and animated during the act of sex. He squeezed both her hands as he drove his stiff dick into her soft pussy, rocking their bodies rhythmically.

Angelica’s breasts bounced up and down to the rhythm. And Johnny helped increase her pleasure by kissing her down her neck and jaw. Angelica responded favorably to this, her eyes opening as she embraced the sensation. Feet digging into the floor beneath her, she squeezed harder on Johnny’s hands as he drove his member into her even deeper.

Gasping, Angelica already felt the sensation that she was close to climaxing. Usually, it took her a while to build towards an orgasm. But between the sensual mood and the heat of the fire, she was already there as traces of her feminine fluids built up more in her pussy, which throbbed slightly against Johnny’s cock.

“Johnny!” she cried euphorically. “I’m close . . . oh I’m so close!”

“Oh, yeah! I feel it!” grunted Johnny deeply, working his member deeply in pussy. “I’m feeling bold. How about I try something new?”

“Oooh . . . what’s that?” Angelica asked.

“This!”

With that said, Johnny unlaced his hands from hers and wrapped his arms around Angelica’s waist, grasping onto her butt in the process. He then stood up and proceeded to bounce her up and down, walking towards a wall nearby so he could press her against the wall. Angelica, whose arms remained wrapped his neck, moaned even louder as he drove his dick further into her depths. This new position in combination of Johnny beginning to kiss and lick around her breasts and throat sent Angelica right to the brink of an orgasm. He continued to bounce her up and down, her breasts swaying to the rhythm as she felt it.

And as her orgasm hit her, it felt like an impassioned firestorm as she let out a loud cry of euphoria. Her hair licked with flames as her eyes glowed with fire, her arms tightening around his neck and shoulders she trembled in pleasure. Ripples of pleasure soared through her as her pussy throbbed, releasing a thick stream of sexual fluids that spilled down her legs, rendering her inner thighs soaking wet.

And Johnny came right afterwards. With a deep, powerful, manly grunt, his dick expanding in the folds of her pussy as he released a thick stream of cum. It filled the depths of her vagina as he trembled fiercely, his head tilting back as he moaned loudly. Squeezing her butt, he opened his eyes and looked directly at her as they both caught their breath.

“I’m so glad I chose to go on birth control,” panted Angelica.

“Tell me about it,” Johnny replied. “Doing this without condoms . . . I didn’t think it would feel this great.”

As he said that, he set her back down on her feet, keeping his arms wrapped around her. As their naked flesh embrace, the two teenagers sunk into their hold as their eyes closed in bliss.

“That was amazing,” whispered Angelica.

“You take my breath away,” Johnny murmured. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

Angelica breathed a contented sigh, tightening her arms around him. She knew deep in her heart that Johnny was the one she was meant to be with. And in this moment, all her feelings were confirmed. Burrowing her face in the crook of his neck, she breathed in his scent as he led her towards his bedroom. He picked her up bridal style so he could carry her to his bed, and once she set her down, he pulled the blankets back and tucked them over her. Angelica just snuggled into the covers as he slipped underneath them, joining her in the warmth of his bed.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, suddenly feeling tired. The afterglow of such passion left her feeling very tired, as a result. And as Johnny’s fingers ran through her hair, she fell asleep in his warmth as she pressed her naked body against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
